Unexpected Love
by MemoriesFromTheFuture
Summary: For every shipper of Jon Snow and Dany. Also, for everyone who support Dany and Jon in general.
1. Chapter 1

DAENERYS

The night was pretty cold for Dany. She still didn't use on the cold weather.

But something else, something different was bothering her. Those like a night dark eyes. Jon Snow's eyes. And because of it she wasn't able to fall asleep.

Finally she fell asleep early in the morning. Right before she fell asleep, she looked at the Moon and in the silence she asked for a sign.

 _She held her son. He was looking her straight into her eyes and smiled. Right besides her was Drogo – the first man in her life, the love of her life. He smiled at her too._

 _Suddenly, her son disappeared and she found herself alone in the woods. '_

 _Around her was a beautiful nature – mountains, river, trees._

 _Khal Drogo was next to her again. He took her for a in a walk over the moonlight. He didn't talk. Not even a single word. But he smiled at was such a soft smile – the one she's seen rarely on him._

 _Drogo's shown at the Moon, after that West and East._

 _After that the sun raise, Drogo smiled at her again and he was gone._

Dany wake up in a sweat. She hasn't dreamt about Drogo in such a while.

Why now, she wondered. Now when in her mind and, she was afraid, in her heart, was another man.

And then Dany remembered the last three things Drogo's shown to her in the dream.

" _Moon of my life, when the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. When seas go dry. When mountains blow in the winds like leaves."_

Dany smiled. It was a message. She now knew – she was free to love Jon Snow.

Maybe it won't be like Khal Drogo but she wanted to try.


	2. Chapter 2

JON SNOW

Unlike for Dany, Jon slept well that night. He lived too long on the Wall so he knew about worse.

But he had a weird dreams too. He dreamt about Ygritte twice that night. He had dreams about her almost every night ever he since he met her.

So, that's why he wasn't surprised by his first dream.

 _They were in the cold, dark forest. Snow was around them. As usual, Ygritte was wearing her "wild" clothes as well as Jon.  
From that, he knew that he knew that the time when he just met Ygritte. _

_Ygritte was so beautiful. With her long red hair hidden under the hood.  
She smiled at him with her, for him, irresistible smile. He wanted to lose in her laugh.  
And, he had to admit that "You know nothing, Jon Snow", that line that went on his nerves so much, actually, now started to like. _

What's _wrong with him? Why does every time he looks at Ygritte, he felt, like something is happening in his stomach?  
Ygritte was right. He knew nothing! Nothing at all about love! _

Jon woke up. He remembered that he was already dreamt the same dream a few times before he realized that he's in love with Ygritte.

But why now? He was afraid to admit that he knows the answer on that question.

Daenerys...

Yeah, right. Like someone like her would've look at somebody like him - a bastard?

So, that's why, he tried not to think about Daenerys, who was _his queen_. And it wasn't matter that _special moment when their hands were interlaced._ That was only because Daenerys lost her dragon and she was sad. That was all!

After Jon "tortured" himself by thinking about Daenerys, he finally, fell asleep again.

 _This time he was in Winterfell, surrounded by his family._

 _Sansa, Arya and Bran were there. And Jon was the King of the North. He was at the dance stage along with his wife – the Queen of the North._

 _He saw Ygritte, wearing a red dress. Her red hair was free and it was falling on her shoulders. Ygritte never looked prettier._

 _They were dancing - King and his beloved Queen. The rest of Winterfell wasn't matter for them. They were smiling at each other and danced all the night.  
Circles and circles. _

_Suddenly, Ygritte weaspered to Jon:"You need to live on. I'll be forever with you", she touched gently the place on Jon's chest where his heart was ticking.  
_

" _Live on!", and, with those words, she disappeared like the smoke._

 _At the place where, til a few second ago was Ygritte, from the smoke appeared another person – a woman who was so breathtaking,with her golden hair, in a blue dress, and holding in hands something that looked like a baby dragon. It was Daenerys!  
She smiled at him, her baby dragon flew and she gave her hand to Jon. They started to dancing. _

Jon woke up again. He now knew that, after that dream, there was no more sleeping for him that night.  
He was thinking about the entire dream. But, most of all, he was thinking about Ygritte's words:"Live on!".

He knew that one part of him will forever love Ygritte but maybe there was time that he really continue to lives.  
At least, he could try. He'll made a decision – he'll confess his feelings to Daenerys in the morning and then what happens, happens.

He was nervous but love was worth that. He learned that love and lose is better than never love. And Jon was ready to take that risk.

On his face appeared a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

None of them could wait til very morning to see each other.

Jon ran into the hall and stood into the door of Dany's room.  
He asked himself was he sure what is about to do. But, before he answered the question, he was already knocking. It was too late to change his mind now.

Dany's heart jumped into her throat when she heard knocking. She was already about to go out and she didn't want to give an explanation why and where's she heading that early. Especially not to Tyrion. Although, she was the queen. But still, she felt like she was hiding.

Dany opened the door expecting to see anybody but him. On the door was standing Jon Snow. He was looking at her with the fire in the eyes.

Dany pulled him inside of the room.

None of them was expecting that to happen. A night full of the passion. But it did.

Now only left to say those three words. But there will be time for them.  
They were breathing like one, their hearts were beating like one, they _were the one_ – that was the only thing that was matter to them.

At least, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

DAENERYS

The morning in Jon's arms – that would be wonderful. But, for Dany, the last night was to precious for sharing with someone.

That's why she had to ask Jon to leave before anyone notices that he didn't sleep in his bad.  
Although Jon was against, he had to listen to his Queen. So, involuntarily, he left the bed early.

Dany stretched and remembered Jon's soft lips on hers. She smiled.

But, although she felt all the passion Jon gave her, Dany couldn't say for sure that there was something else. But she was hoping so hard that Jon felt something special for her. Just like she felt for him. The unconditional love.

However, her queen duties couldn't wait – she had to get up. It was a new day full by the obligations.

She went down the hall – through the same path Jon came at her room early that morning. She felt like she was floating on the cloud. The smile didn't disappeared from her face not only for a second ever since she woke up.

Until she didn't enter into the leading room of the castle. Missandei welcomed her with the smile but on Tyrion's face she didn't see nothing positive.

Suddenly, she saw a familiar face - the face of the man she thought she left behind, in her past – Daario.

He came closer and kneeled in front of her:"My queen!", said Daario with the smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon Snow

Jon already had a nice wakings in his life – the ones in his home at Winterfell surrounded by his whole family, the ones with Ygritte by his side...

But that was one of the most beautiful mornings in his life. By his side was lying the most wonderful, most beautiful – not only by her look but inside too – woman in the world. Daenerys Targaryen. The queen of his heart.

Jon still couldn't believe his luck. He spent a morning with Daenerys. A passion of his queen was something he could have only dreamt about – until now.  
He now _knew_ every inch of Daenerys' body. And he was happy.

With the silly smile on his face, Jon woke up Dany. He wanted to tell her about his love right now.

Dany woke up with the smile too. But, before Jon made to say anything. She softly requested to leave her room. Still with the smile on her face. Dany told him that they'll talk later. She didn't want anyone to see him leaving her room.

And, there Jon was now, an hour later, thinking about everything that happened between Daenerys and him.

Was it only a night of passion?  
Was it only a caprice of the queen?  
Was he one of her trophies?

Or she felt something deeper?  
He needed to know. And he needed to know it now.

Jon headed to the hall, knowing that Daenerys was already in there. He just _wanted_ to know was the previous night _real_ for Daenerys like it was for him.

But, as soon as he entered the hall, Jon saw a man talking to Daenerys. He was young – maybe a few years older than him, and a good looking. And he _talked_ to Daenerys the way like someone who know each other well.

Jon felt jealousy. He's _never_ felt that way before.

He was on his way out when Daenerys discharged that man. He knew that she saw him but anyway he didn't want to return. He felt humiliated.

But, after Daenerys called him, he had to turn. He was to weak on her voice.

"Can we talk somewhere?", asked Daenerys.

"I don't see about what. With all due respect, I'd like to retire now!", answered Jon and got out.

One woman tried to kill him, the other one only used him. Both women that he loved ended up betraying him. That will never happen again.

He tried not to hear Daenerys'who was keep calling him. And her voice was every time closer and closer.

Until Jon didn't turn and saw her standing in front of him.

"We really need to talk!", Daenerys said and slowly exhaled the breath.


	6. Chapter 6

DAENERYS

Dany was standing at the place long after Jon left her.

What was wrong with him?  
This morning everything was perfect.

Perhaps he got mad because he had to leave her room early this morning?

And then she started to think about what happened after she got down the hall.

She was thinking about – a not so plasant- surprise when Daario came. She knew that her feelings for him were never real.

But, since she was an honest and a hospital person, she couldn't just leave him standing there. Maybe he brings her some important news from Meereen. So, she put the smile on her face and started to talk to him.

Unfortunately, Daario didn't bring nothing nice but, luckily, he, either, brought her a bad news.

Why was he here then?

Dany just opened her mouth to ask him that when she felt Jon's look on her.

She tried to discharge Daario and, at the same time, she wanted to know why did he come so suddenly.

But, most of all, she was worried about Jon.

"I came to ask you something but I see it's pointless.", said Daario. "With your permission, I'd retired. I think that you have something more important to do right now.", he showed with his eyes at Jon.

After Daario retired, Dany went at Jon. But he didn't pay attention. After she called him, he turned.  
In his look was some thing she never saw before. Was it hate? Disappointment? She couldn't say for sure. But she knew that the look Jon was giving to her hurt so much.

"Can we talk somewhere?, asked Dany full of hope.

"I don't see the point.", replied Jon with some sort of hate in his voice. "With all due respect, I'd retire."

Jon turned his back to her and went out.

Dany was standing full of disappointment.  
And then she heard someone in front of her.

"I see – Jon Snow isn't in love with you.",Tyrion was talking with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "And you're not in love with him either."  
"Of course not.", answered Dany with a bit of anger in her voice.

"That's funny because I _saw him in front of your door_ early this morning.", Tyrion's face didn't show any expression. "But, even if you say that you're don't love him, who says that he doesn't love you?

Dany didn't have time to protest that her own Advisor was spying on her after she heard his last line.

"What do you mean?, asked Dany and her heart was beating like crazy.

"Well, although I'm a dwarf, it also happens that I'm a man too. And I know perfectly well how does it feel when my feeling are hurt. Jon was jealous on Daario."

"What? Why would he be...?

"I don't know. Probably because we, men, are stupid!", replied Tyrion. "And, since I'm your personal Advisor, can I give you an advice?"  
Dany just nodded.

"Go and fight for your love. It doesn't come so often.", Tyrion ended.

In that moment, Dany realized the power of Tyrion's words. Nothing didn't matter more than love.

Dany ran out and called Jon.

She needed to explain that Daario was a part of the past and that she's in love with one man only – him – Jon Snow!  
She finally saw him.

"We really need to talk!", said she slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

They were standing in front of each other. None of them were capable to start talking because because both of them were too afraid.

Eventually Dany started and she could hear her heat beats in the ears. "Look, what you just saw... It has nothing to do with you. Or us."  
Jon was just listening and and his eyes were looking somewhere behind Dany. He _was pretending_ like he isn't interesting. But he was. He desperately needed anything to proves that he was wrong, That Daenerys, _his_ Daenerys had nothing with that guy.

"Look at me, please.", asked Dany with a pain in her voice.

Jon looked at her but, still, in his eyes Dany could only see the pain mixed with hate.

"I won't deny, I was with Daario.", said Dany carefuly.

" _So that was the name of Daenerys' love – Daario."_ , thought Jon with the pain.

"But I've never had feelings for him. He's now just a part of my past. I'm sure that you have past too."

"I do.", finally replied Jon remembering Ygritte.

"Then you understand."

Jon was thinking for a second what would happen if it was Ygritte instead of _that Daario._ How would he behave. And, then, he understood what kind of the idiot he was. Of course that he would expect Ygritte with the smile. She was _the most beautiful_ part of his past.

He nodded and opened mouth to apologizes to Dany.

But Dany just put gently her finger on his lips. "Please, let me finish.", she knew that this was _the perfect moment_ to talk about her feelings. It was now or never. Dany slowly inhale the breath. "The truth is I love _you._ ", she looked him straight into eyes while she was pronouncing those three words.  
"You love me?", repeated Jon with the smile on his face. "But you're the queen and I'm just..."

"I don't care what you are.", Dany interrupt him. "All I know is that I love you and that I feel that you have the same feelings about me. But if I'm wrong..."

Dany didn't have time to finish the sentence because Jon took her into his arms and kiss her gently but passionate. "If you still didn't get my answer," started Jon with the big smile on the face, "That was _I love you._ And this one, " Jon kissed her again, "is my apologize for being such an idiot earlier today when that guy was there."

Dany just smiled remembering Tyrion's words. She was thanking gods for having such an amazing Advisor.

"You know,", started Jon. "Can't wait for my family to meet you. Sansa, Arya and Bran - my siblings- would be enchanted, I'm sure."

Dany stood in front of Jon wondering and then she asked him:"Are you afraid of flying? 'Cause I know a dragon who can get us out there very fast."

They smiled at each other. Jon was afraid but he accepted to ride with the dragon.  
After all, he was so desperate to show to his family a woman he loves.  
And, while Drogon was taking Jon and Dany to the his home - Winterfell, Jon still couldn't believe – Daenerys Targaryen was in love with him – _a bastard from the North!_


	8. Chapter 8

JON SNOW

The people of Winterfell came to see the miracle – a dragon – _an actual, live dragon_ – just landed in the field not that much fat from the castle.

On his back were two people: a young, beautiful woman and the King of the North – Jon Snow. He was back.

After the first shock, the people realized that there was no place for the fear since their king was on the dragon's back. They came even closer. The mysterious lady gave an order to the dragon after what Jon Snow said that the dragon will not hurt anyone.

He ran out with Drogo's back and helped the lady to got out of the dragon's back too.

On his face was a big smile. He was greeting the people.

But his target was the castle.

He looked up at his home and saw Sansa on the porch of the castle.  
They smiled at each other but Sansa's smile got frozen after she saw Dany.

"Sister!", said Jon, running at the steps to the place where Sansa was standing.

They hugged.

"It's nice having you back in Winterfell.", replied Sansa. "Hope your business with that Daenerys passed well.", she said whispering.

"They passed better than I expected!", admit Jon with the big smile on his face. "More, I brought Daenerys here, to meet her with my family. Sansa Stark this is Daenerys Targaryen and she'll be my guest in this house!", he showed at the woman who came with him.

Dany came closer to Sansa and nervously nodded. After all, she was a sister of the love of her life.

At that point, Sansa knew. "You too are together, aren't you?"

Their smiles answered instead of them.

"Alright, then. If she made you happy, who am I to protesting?", said Sansa and welcomed Dany. "Let's go inside. There's some faces you haven't seen in a while."

Jon couldn't wait to see Arya and Bran again – after all these time.

First he saw Arya.

Arya ran into Jon's arms. Although she tried to hide the tears, she couldn't. That was the first time in a while that she cried.

She couldn't imagine bigger happiness in that moment.

After that, Jon introduced her with Dany. He explained Arya how much Dany means to him.

"In that case, you're very welcomed in our house.", said Arya. "But, if you ever hurt my brother,..."Arya's face was serious but after that she smiled. Only Sansa knew that Arya really meant what she said.

"And Bran? Where's he?, Jon was concerned.

"I'm here.", Jon looked around and saw Bran in a wheelchair face. His wheelchair was pushing by his best friend Sam.

"Good you're here.", said Sam after he and Jon hugged. "We need to talk to you."

"Alright, but, before we do that, there's someone you need to meet.", Jon showed at Dany.

"She's Daenrys In-Storm-Born Targaryen and you two are in love.", said Bran instead of Jon.

"But how did you...?".

"There's no time to explaining how did I know. We need to talk now somewhere.", answered Bran.

"Let's go to my room.", Jon suggested. They went leaving Sam and Dany with his sisters.

Once after they came in, Bran explained him who he is now.

"And I can see the past and the present.", ended Bran.

"And how is that related to me?", asked Jon.

"Do you remember when the father talked to us how our aunt, Lyanna, has been abducted and raped?", after Jon nodded, Bran continued. "That wasn't true. She escaped with the man named Rhegar Targaryen. They got married in a secret and they got a son. Aunt Lyanna gave him a name Aeros Targaryen. After that, she died, leaving her son on keeping to her brother – Eddard Stark.

Jon was listening to Bran carefully. He was afraid that he already knew what's next Bran was going to say. He wasn't wrong.

"The father swore to her sister that he'll take care about her son. He raised him only after different name – Jon Snow. You are the son of Rhegar and Lyanna Targaryen. You're the Targaryan too. And you're the only valid heir of the Iron Throne.


	9. Chapter 9

DAENERYS

Dany was never nervous in her life – til that moment – the moment she was meeting Jon's family.

She was wondering what's wrong with her. Why was she actiing like a nervous child? She wasn't that nervous when she was meeting Khal Drogo for the first time although she was a child back then.

Jon tried to convinces her that everything is going to be alright – that his siblings are going to love her.

Still, Dany was concerned.

But, from the moment they land on Drogon's back, Dany saw that the people of Winterfell loved Jon Snow. They weren't that much afraid of the dragon after they've seen Jon on his back.

She was impressed by Jon's interaction with the people from Winterfell. He was _born leader._

They were in front of the castle. After she looked up, Dany saw a young woman on the porch of the castle. She assumed that that was one of Jon's sisters. And she wasn't wrong.

Dany went up trough the stairs and met Sansa.  
After Sansa, she met Arya too. Her heart was beating strong like never before.

Eventually, everything went well – Jon's sisters accepted her just like Jon already said. After all, there wasn't reason to be nervous. She's got, even, a little emotional after Jon and Arya'sv reunion.

And then, in the room entered Jon's younger brother, Bran. He wasn't able to walk and he was pulled in a wheelchair by some man.  
Before Jon had a chance to introduces her, he alredy knew her name. He even knew that she and Jon were in love. How did he know something like that?

He said Jon that he needs to talk somewhere with him. They apologized and left the room, leaving Dany alone with Jon and Bran's sisters.

Sansa was intrigued and she wanted to know everything about Dany and Jon. While Arya didn't care at all about "the romantic stuff", like she said.

Dany was talking to Sansa and Arya, not only about Jon, but about her dragons and the battles she won.

She was laughing with them and, for the first time after long time, she felt like she had a family.  
Dany couldn't wait to share that with Jon.

But, once when he returned, she could see that something was wrong.

"Can we go to talk somewhere?", asked Jon with the pain in his voice and eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

JON SNOW

Jon didn't care about the throne or the crown.

All he knew is that Daenerys and he were related and that their love was impossible.

He felt like something died inside of him. It was like when Ygritte died. Not even this time he had a chance to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

"You know, I know how much you love her.", Bran finally said. "And, that's why I'm going to tell you something - you can have her love."

"Really? How's that possible when her and I...", Jon asked with the pain. He could feel the tears in the angle of the eyes.

"A marriage between related people is absolutely normal at the Targaryens.", replied Bran looking at Jon's eyes. "And you're the Targaryen, after all."

"Don't, please. Just don't remind me. I _had one father_ \- Eddard Stark. He raised me, he helped me to become who I am now.", Jon was angry.

"I know. And I also know that you're in front to make a big decision - the decision of your life. And, no matter what you decide, you're gonna be a part of our family - never forget that". said Bran when Jon was on the doorstep.

After Jon came out from the room, he was walking through the hall. He was thinking how to tell Daenerys.

He came closer to the room where Daenerys was with her sisters. She was laughing so sweet.  
How is he going to ruin her dreams by telling her the truth?  
Sam was next to Jon giving him a support by squeezing his shoulder. Jon really needed the support right now.

He took a deep breath and came into the room.

As soon as Danerys seen him, her beautiful smile froze.

Jon asked her for a talk.

After she nodded, they went on the porch of the castle.

Jon needed a few seconds before he started "Listen, something serious happened. You and I... we can't be together.", said Jon painfully.

"Why? What happened?", asked Dany. "Is it because of your brother? He doesn't like me?"

"No, it's not that but it has to do with my brother."

Jon started to explaining Dany who is Bran and that he can see the past.

"So that's way I found out that my whole life was a lie. I'm not an Eddard Stark's son. I'm a Rhegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark's son. Which make us related.", said Jon so painfully.

"But it's completely normally for two people who are in love to love each other in my family.", answered Dany after the shock passed.

"You don't understand! I can't... I'm raised by the different rules! I'm so sorry but this thing can't continue. And the best for both of us would be if you'd go back at Dragonstone right now.", said Jon and with increased tone.

"If you want so.", Dany was trying to hide the tears and left the castle running.


	11. Chapter 11

Jon was watching how Daenerys was running away from him.

Was it all worth? His heart was hurt again. But, although he knew that he had rights on his happiness, for Jon simply wasn't right to be with someone whom he was related with.

Besides, he was in the war and now he probably stayed without his best ally. Well, deeply down, he knew that Daenerys will keep her word but she won't be directly in the contact with him.

His siblings - cosines - Jon had to repeat himself - came and surrounded him.  
Bran told them what was going on so they were there to give Jon their full support and some advice.

"I have only one question", Sansa said. "Do you love her?"

Jon only nodded.  
"Then, why are you still here?", asked Sansa seriously.  
"Go for your girl before it's too late. And, never forget, we're always be your family.", said Arya. "Now go!"

He was looking - Sansa, Arya and Bran - _indeed were his family_.

On their supportive words, Jon nodded once again and went running calling for Daenerys.

* * *

Dany was running to the safety of her dragon.

She still couldn't believe that her dreams about happiness have disappeared just like that. She and Jon were related. For her it wasn't a problem. But for Jon it was.

And how was supposed for her to leave now when _she and Jon_ were in the war?  
Dany had to admit that her reaction was too impulsive but she gave a promise.

She turned to return back and she saw Jon running at the place where she was calling her name.

* * *

They were standing in front of each other just like before.

Only, this time, words were unnecessarily. They could read all from each other's eyes and smile.

Jon came and pulled Daenerys close to him and kissed her very gently.

"I thought you were against us now after you found out that we're related.", said Dany.

"I've decided to ignore that rule. I love you too much!", answered Jon and kissed her again.

And, while two of them were kissing, the first ray of the sun has appeared announcing the begin of the end of Winter and, that way, promising a better tomorrow.

* * *

 **All I wanted to do is to thank to each and every of you for the love you showed to my fanfic.**

 **Thank you for all reviews (they helped to create a better fanfic).**

 **And I have an apology to make. I know that my grammar is horrible but I did my best (and, trust me, I couldn't do better than that. But that's a long and not so happy story).**

 **I'm ending my fanfic here because I've to prepare for the studying the real "games of thrones" (History). :)** ** **However, I truly hope you enjoyed this fanfic.****

 **Much love,**

 **Milena.**


End file.
